User blog:Dark Cyan/CRB News with Hermione Granger
Clears throat Hermione: Hello, everyone out there. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here to present the first ever Cyan's Rap Battles News Blog! And I must say I am very excited to do so, and the first item on the agenda is the announcement of a new series, and one that I in particular am very excited for; 'CYAN'S RAP BATTLES OF LITERATURE!' In this series, there will be sixteen battles, all of which will be pitting Author against Author! Call me a nerd, but this is the kind of thing that could get me excited about rap enough to actually listen to it. As well as the debuting of this new series, there will be other changes made. For one thing, the cool title cards? They're getting scrapped... People: BOOOOOOO! Hermione:...And their place, all the battles will now be formatted in a similar style to the official rap battles, meaning we'll now have cover pics instead, sporting our brand new CRBoL logo! People: BOOOOO! WE WANT THE TITLE CARDS BACK! Hermione: ...Well, they weren't working properly, so you can't. The ingratitude of some people... Anyway, the first battle's next Thursday, on April 2nd, wherupon they will be released every Thursday. Twice a week was pushing on the side of too frequent, but those were all battles that Cyan had already written so he wanted to get them up ASAP. Now he's writing brand new ones and is slowing down to once a week to build a little bit of anticipation. The last thing on the list in hints. I always find that hints basically tell me who's rapping and sucks the fun out of it all, but then again I am the smartest student at Hogwarts. Not everyone can figure them out. Therefore I will try to be vague whilst giving you all something to chew on. Here are hints for the first eight. Battle 1: Let's just say I and my classmates are particularly looking forward to this one. Battle 2: This matchup fully embraces the spirit of action, adventure, and the imagination of young readers. Battle 3: Both of these brilliant writers have been called the Father of their Genre, but only one of them can be the true father. Battle 4: These authors, you'd want to read with the light on. Battle 5: Things are going to get plain strange, weird and wonderful in this matchup. Battle 6: Two female authors who write on the dark side. Hesitant to give much praise here. Battle 7: You might have read the works of these two politically charged authors at school. Battle 8: Another two authors you may have read at school. Two of the greatest authors of all time, in my opinion. I hope I haven't made them too easy. I'll actually be a little disappointed in myself if anybody gets more than...four. As for the second half of the series, Cyan has eight more battles penned but will be accepting requests if they're better than his, so keep those requests coming! Thank you for all your support and feedback of the past month and a half. I've been Hermione Granger, and this was CRB News. One last thing, I'll even let you see the new logo! Signum Revelare! Category:Blog posts